omegagroupfandomcom-20200213-history
Simon Reese
Simon is a Marine and Sniper onboard the Battlestar Athena. His call sign is 'Crosshair' Physical Description Fairly attractive with a strong muscular build and facial features, he often works out to keep his physical appearance although this is more for fitness than looks. Hair is always kept really short. Light Slightly tanned skin tone. When not in uniform or combat gear he tends to wear sleeveless with trouser that can be exercised in. He has two distinguishing marks on his body one in the form of a scar on his back stretching from the top of his left shoulder to the middle of his spine. The other is a tattoo with a image of a old Cylon model that has a red circle around it and a diagonal line over it (Like a no smoking sign, but with a Cylon instead of a cigarette). =Personality & Traits= General Overview Calm, Cool and Quiet is how anyone who has met Reese would describe him. He’s a very private person and doesn’t talk to anyone unless spoken to first and even them he won’t engage in idle chatter. He rarely socialises unless it is during exercise activities like spotting someone doing weights or holding a punching bag for someone. These obvious social flaws are what make him the perfect sniper and soldier. He’s Cool and Calm in battle be it in the heat of battle and everyone is falling down around him or on top of a ridge looking down his scope at an enemy Target. He’s all business and his business is killing, that’s what he’s here to do and that’s what he will do. =Strengths & Weaknesses= Strengths *Crack shot with any weapon especially a Sniper Rifle *Physical Strength *Tracking & Hunting *Unflinching Weaknesses *Social Skills *Can be disobedient if he doesn’t respect his commander(s) Ambitions To be the best soldier he can be. Hobbies & Interests General Exercise and keeping fit. He gambles in card games as no one can ever tell if he’s bluffing not. He spends a lot of free time in the shooting range. Languages Colonial Standard (english Family *'Father' - Thomas *'Mother' - Sarah *'Brothers' - Kyle, John, Derek *'Sisters' - Jennifer, Holly, Victoria, Melanie, Rachael History Born in the middle of nine children on Aerelon Simon he was the stereotypical middle child being paid less attention than his older and younger sibling. He slowly began to accept this and it is here where he began to get use to and didn’t even strive for attention. By the time he reached his teens he was virtually a Ghost in his own home never making any noise, hassle or any problems he was practically unnoticed by those around him. Without much in the way of prospects and no ambition he chose a life in the military and enlisted into the marine boot camp. Here he went through all the same training as every other newly enlisted man and women, which led to him finding he had great marksmanship with firearms and especially a sniper rifle. Service Record Simon has served as a Marine/Sniper on two Battlestars and at a military base on Caprica. He has recently been assigned to the Razorbacks due to a high level of commendations. Category:Aerelon Category:Master Sergeant Category:Marine Corps Category:Battlestar Athena Personnel